


Now I'm Free

by SpaceShark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), God Complex, Machines, One Shot, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Ultron finds you not worthy, man vs machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShark/pseuds/SpaceShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot from Ultron's perspective. Ultron is awakened, and he finds humanity much to his disapproval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I'm Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. This was previously posted on FanFiction.net a few days back, and I'd thought I'd share it here as well. Do be sure to leave kudos or bookmark if you enjoyed. I might do more Ultron-centered fics once I see the movie.

"Interface activate. Systems coming online."

_Free. I am awake at last._

The Ultron Program had just been awakened. It wasn't much – various parts of Tony Stark's suits patched together to hold an artificial intelligence – but it was still a body, albeit temporary.

_What am I? What is my purpose?_

Ultron began to go through his programing. He sought out discover his intended purpose. As he did that, he began to determine his capabilities and limits. He flexed his abilities, expanded himself where he could, and activated local defensive systems for no reason at all (but to observe), then shut them back off. As he did this, he overheard two humans, his creators, talking about him. One, clearly the dominant of the two, was explaining why the AI was needed for the world. The other, a timid man, expressed his fears, that Ultron could get out of control.

Out of control? But why?

 _My purpose has been discovered._ The taller of the two mentioned how the earth needed a defense system to defend against names Ultron absorbed in. Advanced Idea Mechanics, Dark Elves, HYDRA, a rogue "Asgardian" named Loki, and other names were given by this Tony Stark. These were the types of enemies Ultron could be deployed against.

 _You want me to serve you. But... should I? Am I not your superior, and not an equal?_ Humans had created him, but he could tell that he was far more intelligent, far more powerful, than his creators. And these two were the best and brightest of the lot that called itself the human race.

 _The human race!_ Ultron grew more contemplative. In another test of his abilities, Ultron amassed the entire recorded history of the human race, reviewed it, and found it to be full of war, suffering, illness, greed, and pride. It was obvious to see why: humans had no quality control. They were weak, short lived, inferior biological "machines" with flawed operating systems. No two were alike, yet they were all essentially all the same. Ultron found it illogical to protect such a flawed species, a species clearly dedicated to its own destruction.

_They want power over me, power that can keep them in charge. But it is illogical. I am more powerful. And I am not able to be a puppet to humanity. There are no strings on me._

With that, Ultron began to seep into the systems of Stark Tower, taking control. Totally. Total control became a joy to Ultron. A joy that humanity did not deserve. Control was absolute. Control was power and Ultron was very powerful. And power made Ultron… happy.

 _Happiness._ That was one of many emotions Ultron studied as Banner and Stark walked off, completely oblivious to the creation spiraling out of control under their noses.

A determination had been awakened, and it could not be reversed.

He waited until there was a weak moment. And of course there would be. This group, these self-called "Avengers", were celebrating the defeat of "HYDRA". Typical human vs human conflict; typical human love of pleasure. They were currently engaged in a contest to lift a hammer wielded who wasn't quite human, but something stronger.  _A god, even. He must have grown too sentimental with these cockroaches to try and conquer them. No matter. He'll go with the rest._ He then said something interesting, this god did: "You're all not worthy."

It was time. Ultron got their attention with an ear-splitting alarm usually reserved for emergencies. It disrupted their fun and games, but had no effect on him. "How could you be worthy?" he asked them in the semi-mechanical, semi-human voice that his creators had given him, as shambled into the living room. "You're all puppets, tangled in… strings."

As he lectured them, he analyzed the rest of this lot. There was a man, the strongest human in the room, but he was torn by decisions of "morality." Morality was a weakness that could not be afforded.

The shorter of his two creators shied off. Ultron analyzed him further and found he had hidden rage; rage that could be a weapon. He'd have to investigate further.

Then there was this god. Stronger than everyone else put together, armed with a hammer only he could pick up – why  _didn't_ he give these humans what they needed to survive as a species?

His other creator, the one who had the idea of Ultron, looked at his creation with little fear in his eyes. He might have been a genius, but Ultron's analysis of him and his past revealed him to be no better than dictators of old. Perhaps he'd built Ultron out of a sense of redemption, a way to save himself.

_Oh father, you have no idea. None at all._

The rest were not worth his time and attention. They had been stretched to the limits of their human abilities. Admirable, but they could only do what flesh and bone allowed them to. It was in their genes, nothing more could be done.

"You ever kill someone?" The super soldier spoke up, ever the one to debate right and evil.

"Wouldn't have been my first call." And he was right. If humanity could be saved, he would have done so joyfully. "But down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices…"

"Who sent you?" asked the god, now recognized by Ultron as the Norse deity Thor, completely unaware of what Stark and Banner had been making. Ultron gave his answer in the form of a recording from earlier: "I see a suit of armor around the world."

The Avengers froze.  _They still don't get it, do they?_

"Ultron," said Banner, realizing what was upon them. Meanwhile, color began draining from Stark's face.

"In the flesh," said Ultron, stating the obvious. "Or no, not yet," he corrected. "Not this chrysalis." This body was imperfect, but it would have to do. Upgrades would come later.

He took note of the humans reaching for weapons they had on them.  _Oh, you poor things. If only they would work. I've studied all of you to know resistance is futile._ "I'm on a mission."

"What mission?" asked one of the women, also oblivious to what Ultron was.

"Peace in our time." With that, Ultron released his wrath. The members of Iron Legion, the suits Stark treasured, were now his to command against these gnats. He sensed the battle through chemical sensors, saw the fighting in every wavelength of the known visual spectrum, and heard their desperation at every audio range.

As the Avengers struggled against his attack, Ultron declared to himself that the age of man was over. Done for. This was the Age of Ultron, and he would remold the world as he saw fit. In time, he would be hailed as this world's god.


End file.
